Strange and Beautiful
by PrettyxInxSin
Summary: "You've never been to prom?" "No...is that bad?" "It is in my book." Regular Show AU. The boys' are sneaking into prom together. Slash, fluff, Morby. Songfic - lyrics by Aqualung. Humanized designs drawn by mookie000.


A/N: Some fluffy Morby for the masses, since there has been a _lot _of angst going on with the Tumblr RP community and most of my friends like angst OTL. u.u I feel that there needs to be some fluff to stuff the holes angst left. xD So, enjoy! Reviews are much appreciated! Feedback is wonderful! Flames keep my room nice and warm. ;p

*All humanized designs by mookie000.

* * *

They don't know how they pulled it off, but they found themselves getting in.

With a little bit of ingenuity, [and some memorabilia – who knew keeping your high school I.D. would come in handy in the adult world?] they were able toget past the solemn teachers , flashing them their old photos and slamming ten down on the table while picking up two little tickets for their convenience.

Lights pulsed in shades of purple and indigo, coating the throbbing crowd in an array of flashing colors. Rigby hadn't been to this place in /years/, but the movements had mesmerized him completely.

_"You've never been to Prom?"_

_"No...is that bad?"_

_"It is in my book."_

_Click - before the writer knows what's happening, Mordecai is pulling up their old high school website and surfing through its events._

_This Saturday - Prom._

_"Hmph...must be our lucky day..."_

The pair of under-dressed twenty-three year olds navigated through the pulsating crowd of teenagers, finding a quiet corner with single wooden bench for anybody needing a break.

"N-now what?" Rigby pushes his voice through the noise long enough to get the question out, though it didn't do a whole bunch of good - as soon as the wild beat dropped, a new one washed over the whole room, forcing the momentum to slow as teenagers wound their way into their date's arms.

"We dance."

_"Augh! I-I don't even know what to wear! That tux I had was just a rental!"_

_He tore through the dresser, trying desperately to find something that would make him look alright. _

_"Why do people have to look all fancy for a high school dance, man? This sucks!"_

_"Shh." Fingers laced into his own, and Mordecai had effectively stopped his hunt._

_"You're handsome just the way you are."_

Mordecai urged the brunette onto the bench [so they didn't have to awkwardly meet each others height difference], coming face to face at a rather comfortable level. Arms snaked past lithe hips as he wrapped them snugly around Rigby at the same time that the brunette had let his snake around the artist's neck.

He felt awkward, not because he didn't know how to slow dance [or, er, somewhat - he couldn't really move on this bench], but because he had never done this in all of his school-aged years.

Rigby felt his heart twitch anxiously.

_I've been watching your world from afar,_  
_I've been trying to be where you are,_  
_And I've been secretly falling apart, unseen._  
_To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,_  
_You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,_  
_You turn every head but you don't see me._

Once the lyrics dropped, he felt his heartstrings get plucked letter by letter, slowly melting into his lover's embrace with less tension.

It was as if he suddenly couldn't get close enough to Mordecai.

_I'll put a spell on you,_  
_You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you._  
_And when I wake you,_  
_I'll be the first thing you see, lyric's top_  
_And you'll realise that you love me._

_Yeah..._  
_Yeah..._

Their body heat melted; created unspoken euphony between them as they rocked in unison. Rigby let his arms pull the artist even closer, and the arms wrapped around his waist pulled back to rest onto his hips, enhancing the intimacy that flowed between.

Was this what he missed out on?

_Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first,_  
_Sometimes, the first thing you want never comes,_  
_And I know, the waiting is all you can do,_  
_Sometimes..._

This song had forced Mordecai's heart rather painfully into his throat - how many times had this sappy little tune played on the college radio, body laying limp as he remembered the person who was in his bed the night before? His thoughts turned to the shorter male every time, craving for something he didn't think he could ever have.

He had it now, and he wasn't really sure he could believe that_._

Is this just a dream?

_I'll put a spell on you,_  
_You'll fall asleep,_  
_I'll put a spell on you,_  
_And when I wake you,_  
_I'll be the first thing you see,_  
_And you'll realise that you love me._

"Mordecai..."

Lips soft against his ear as the whisper managed to over-come the stereos. He pulled his head back from Rigby's shoulder, gave his sun-kissed features one long look, and slowly pressed their lips together in a soft kiss , not wanting to let the past play into this moment.

It was perfect, and that's all he needed.

_I'll put a spell on you,_  
_You'll fall asleep 'cos I'll put a spell on you,_  
_And when I wake you,_  
_I'll be the first thing you see,_  
_And you'll realise that you love me, yeah... _

The world went silent. Music no longer played, bodies no longer danced - it was only them as they rocked and swiveled, neither daring to part from the harmony they created.

The artist let his hands slip under his lover's shirt, rubbing the skin and letting heated breaths escape them with every kiss they parted from, only to dive right back in and dare to go longer, kiss /harder/, love /more/.

_Yeah..._  
_Yeah..._  
_Yeah..._  
_Yeah... _

It was over, but they barely noticed, only pulling away by mere millimeters. They stayed in that hold, unwilling to let go as their corporeal organs fluttered and beat against the others taunt chest.

"I love you."

And when he said that, he damn well meant it. Rigby felt it shudder from his soft lips, his chest lurch, heart ache - those eyes became half-lidded, brows knitted, grasp tight.

What could he have said that Mordecai didn't already?

They kissed again and stayed like that until he carried the brunette out of there, back home, and showed what his prom night should have had _years _ago.

_You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you..._


End file.
